THE FORGOTTEN WOLF (Tears of Olin)
by Omaisabella
Summary: Odin was reborn after 90,000 years to right the wrongs of the past. She was led to meet the old priestess, Arizona, who told her part of her past and took her to her mother, the moon goddess. Fate led Philip to seek the truth and he met Odin, unlocking their memories and releasing their wolves, freed her twin, Olin, from the shadow witch, and destroyed the spell Reed was in.
1. Chapter  1

**'No one should know about this'.** **An unknown voice told the unknown woman as she made her way down the cliff of Ezra (A place where no one goes).** **The voice continued.** **'They will kill her, but they do not know who she is. A time will come, when they will plead but their plead would fall on deaf ears. That day, they will realize their mistakes, but it would be too late".** **"I know that. But why must you save this ill wolf that would soon die if not dead by now, why?" The lady asked. One could have thought she was speaking to herself.** **'You don't know, do you? She is the future Odin, Odin has been re-born'** **"But only the royals are born with Odin, how can Odin be re-born into a human, when it is just a mark all royals in Crescent Moon kingdom has", the woman said.** **'A time will come when the real story will be unfold. No one knows the story of Ancient, of love. Odin will come'.** **The woman didn't say anything regard to that, she continued her journey down Ezra.** **'It is here, wait here', the voice said as the woman came to an halt.** **She sat down on a large stone, waiting for the child.** **"Your majesty, the queen has just put to bed. She gave you a girl". One of the royal senior mid-wife told the waiting king. King Reed who had been pacing around since his wife went into Labour stopped in a halt, turned to face the royal midwife and smiled. The king didn't need to be told twice before he majestically walked into the room where his wife, Queen Annabel was, she was sitting on the bed she gave birth too a few minutes ago, holding up a little bundle in her hands, her face twisted in a disgusting way.** **The rest of the royal mid-wives bowed their head and left the room.** **When King Reed got to his wife, he wondered why his wife had that look on her face. But when he got to take a look at the child, his face also was filled with hatred. "She doesn't have the mark of Odin like she was suppose too". King Reed said angrily.** **The queen who had been holding her baby suddenly fling the child out of her hands. A cracking sound echoes around them, as the baby soft body made an impact with the wall where the queen had flung her. The child cried out in pains. Maybe the child had thought that her cry would soften her mother's heart who would help to smooth the pains spreading quickly round her body, but alas she was wrong. Her mother was not affected by her cries nor her father. They all silently watch her as her cries raise the more.** **King Reed without saying a word left the room. As soon as he was outside the room he turn to one of the palace guards. "Go and call me the High Priestess". He said and left them going back to his throne.** **Back in the room Queen Annabel wished with all her heart that it should die from there. She hasn't even given the child it's first breast milk before she started praying to the Moon Goddess to take away the child very quick.** **The door opened to reveal a boy of 13 years old with a girl of 13 came rushing into the room to meet their mother who had just gave birth to the most abominable. Mere looking at them you will know that they were twins. The girl has beautiful dark blue hair, her eyes were like crystal, sparkling. She was utterly beautiful from her head to toe, in fact she is the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. The king and queen were always proud of her. The only difference with her brother was his hair color, his were gold just like his father.** **"Mother, father has just told us about the 'it' that you gave birth to. Is it true that she wasn't born with the mark of Odin?". Prince Eric asked, he was a bit taller for his age a troublesome boy who loves disrespecting and treating the poor as cabbages. He was the Crown Prince after all and all must obey him.** **"Yes, that's it on the floor".** **Princess Erica quickly went over to where the baby stare at her for a moment and said "She's so ugly Mother. I wonder why the Moon Goddess let her to live".** **Prince Eric went to over to meet his twin sister and look down on his younger sister, her face red from all the cries, and shook his head. "She is not only ugly Erica, she's disgusting as well".** **The baby had quite down a bit seeing that her mother doesn't want to attend to her nor anyone else. Everyone just hate her. Was she truly ugly? She wondered.** **Prince Eric immediately kick the baby with the sole of his boot. The Baby cries filled the room again, this time louder. Erica began laughing at the plight of the child and started making faces at her.** **If it was a normal child, it would have long be dead as a normal new born baby can't take such hit. A wolf can, and can heal at a faster rate.** **" You better stay away from that hideous thing before you contact her ugliness" Queen Annabel told her two precious children.** **They all watches as the baby cried out the more.** **Why is life so unfair? The baby asked herself.** **Why do I see so much hatred in my parents eyes and my siblings?** **Why do they hate me this much?** **With no answer to her questions, she stopped crying. What did she know?** **Queen Annabel stood up immediately from the bed "Come quickly let's us go and meet your father, I heard he sent for the high priestess. Let us know the fate of this disgusting child". The queen said and they left the room leaving the little baby behind.** **The Throne Room** **The high Priestess was with the king discussing when Queen Annabel and her two beautiful children entered. They pause in their discussion to see who had interrupt them, but when they saw it was the queen they continued their discussion.** **" We have to kill her, she doesn't have the mark of Odin like my two children has and not to talk of her ugliness and her disgusting looks, she has to die".** **"Your Highness, don't be in a haste, you might do what you will regret in future". The high priestess said** **"There is no future in that 'thing'. Every child of mine must have the mark of Odin, but she didn't have, so she needs to die. It is a disgrace to me if a royal blood do not have the royal mark of Odin".** **"Think, maybe the moon goddess is testing you".** **"The moon goddess can not test us with that disgusting thing", Queen Annabel spoke for the first time. She quickly went to the throne door, opened it and told the guards to bring the child and walked back to meet her husband.** **" Well, I have spoken. Kill the child and I will announce that the baby died during child birth".** **"Of course your Majesty". The high priestess replied.** **The throne room opened and one of the guards walked in carrying her.** **Where had they brought her? She wondered to herself.** **"Here is the baby my Queen", the guards said as he knelt down holding out the baby, no one could go close to the baby. The high priestess took the baby and dismissed the guard.** **The high priestess still protest again "You never can tell if she will have a bright future, although her future are blocked for me to see, but I know she will be great. Please let her live, the moon goddess might have a plan with her we do not know of".** **Queen Annabel laughed out, her laughter held so much hatred in it and said. "My two children here are blessed by the moon goddess herself, you saw it that day, when I gave brith to my twins didn't you, they were blessed by the moon goddess herself. The moon goddess didn't blessed her with the mark of Odin and to top it all, she didn't possess any beauty".** **Moon Goddess? Who is this moon goddess they speak of? Why do they want to kill me because I am not like my older siblings? The baby ask no one in particular. " Let me pray to this moon goddess, maybe she can help me and stop them from killing me. Moon goddess can you hear me? If you can, please help me. I don't really know why my parents hate me but save me please.** **"My words are final, kill it". King Reed said finally leaving no room for comments.** **"Very well then". The high priestess said, seeing that nothing can be done to change the heart of Reed, she started a chant best known to her and a bright light shone in her hand only to fade to reveal a sliver knife with moon embedded around it.** **" Can't you think of this thoroughly I just have this feelings..."** **Queen Annabel immediately cut in "Keep your feelings to yourself and kill it, you are delaying this".** **As soon as the priestess raised her arms to strike the baby, lightning strike inside the throne room. The high priestess made a pause midway.** **"Well, kill the child, what are you waiting for?". King Reed said.** **"Don't you think that the moon goddess might be telling us not to kill her?"** **"You yourself said you can't see her fiture. She has no future to me, my king or my children, just be done with it. Soon she will be forgotten by all that had witness it's birth, a forgotten wolf that has no use to us". Queen Annabel said with no remorse in her voice.** **"What my Queen said here is true, this it will soon be a forgotten wolf to us. With time everyone will forget about her after we have made her fake death announcement and move on. So kill the it", King Reed said in support with what Annabel said.** **The high priestess raised her arms higher than before than struck with all her might towards the heart of the child. Her cries of pains broke through the thick walls of the palace for the last time. She stopped moving, her body suddenly cold.** **Her eyes finally closed in death.** **"Guards ", King Reed shouted, two guards walked in and bowed " Take this dead disgusting thing out of my sight. Take her and drop her at the cliff of Ezra were no one had ever seek. And both of you should not reveal this to anyone, if you do, I will feed you to my beast". King Reed said.** **They nodded their heads in unison and one of them took hold of the dead baby and they left the room.** **"Well, we have to announced the death of it", Queen Annabel said dramatically, tears coming out freely.** **"Yes we do". King Reed said comforting his wife.** **Eric and Erica pretending to be sad.** **The high priestess keeps shaking her head side ways sadly...** **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When a princess with the mark of Odin (eyes of the moon goddess) is born in the kingdom of Shadow Moon Crescent, that child will be highly celebrated and be given a respectable honor from all.

The kingdom of shadow moon crescent is being know as the second most powerful wolf kingdom in all lands. Their crown prince (Prince Eric) has been treating the poorly wolf like us unkindly. Most time I had wish to be in his twin sister shoe at least to help the needy people of Shadow Moon Crescent kingdom. Princess Erica like her brother (also his twin), has no sympathy for the poor. She deal with any one including, those old enough to be her great grandfather mercilessly.

She was truly beautiful and at times I wish I was her, beautiful with a lovely soul and character. Princess Erica knows that everyone hate her but she did not care rather she became worse day by day.

Regardless of her beauty, many men had seek for her hand in marriage. She had turned down all the whole marriage proposals and told her parents who she wants, Prince Philip.

Prince Philip was the prince of the most powerful wolf kingdom, Black Blood Moon Crimson Kingdom. Like I had once said, there are two most powerful wolf kingdom in all wolf lands. The first was Black Blood Moon Crimson and the second Shadow Moon Crescent.

The two kingdom had fought for years trying to dominant each other for as long as I could remember but to no avail.

Well, you will be wondering who I am Right?

I lived with my grandmother in an isolated place, outside the kingdom, according to her 'for my own safety', sometimes I had wondered what safety she was always speaking of. Well my name is Odin and this is my story.

Third POV

Odin 7 years

"Mother am I allowed to go outside and visit that great kingdom you do told me of?" Little Odin asked

"Odin, you are not allowed to go anywhere or outside this place. I am trying to keep you safe, a time will come and you will be grateful to me".

Odin 15 years old

" Am I allowed now, I have been here my whole life, please let me just see inside the kingdom". Odin pleaded.

"Odin, it is not time yet, when you are 18 I will let you have a peak at it".

" Really mother? " Odin asked happily

"Yes really".

Odin 18 years old

"Mother, I don't know why you won't allowed me to go outside to meet my peers, I had told you that I can disguise myself that whosoever we are hiding away from won't know that it's me, I am perfectly good at that mother, please let me at least take a look around the kingdom I have so much heard about, please mother please". Odin said, kneeling down begging her grandmother.

The old lady sighed.

" Odin, get up"

"No, I won't until you have approve me going to take a look at the kingdom".

"Odin, I am doing all these to protect you from dangers and from harm. I came here to hide you away from the..."

"...World, that a time will come for me to show myself to the world, but for now, let me follow your word". Odin completed the word for her grandmother. " I know that mother, but you also know that I am an expert in disguising myself. The other day I disguised myself into a young man, I can do that again. Please ". Odin pleaded.

"Alright Odin you can go but promise me you won't go near Crescent palace",

Odin nodded her head, of course just to confuse the old lady that she won't near the palace. "I promise not to go near the palace mother".

"You can go Odin, and be careful child".

Odin nodded happily and ran inside their old house quickly to disguise herself into a beggar and quickly went out towards the kingdom before the old woman changes her mind.

To Be Continued...


End file.
